


Metamorphosis

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Sam watches Frodo





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for Trilliah. As she drew her lovely [Fire Spirit Frodo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/trilliart/17061.html#cutid1) and we chatted, inspiration struck me too. Of course, I had to work Sam into the equation. :)
> 
> Written April 2, 2005

~*~

  


I watch him as he moves, his motions fluid, graceful. Curve of neck and tilt of head, stretch of arm and bend of knee. Slithering sinuously, he climbs upon the bed and edges over to where I lie.

Like water, I think. Cool promise on a hot summer's day. 

“ _Sam..._ ”

Light fingers glide across my skin. His lips tremble against mine.

Not water. Fire. It is fire I feel. Slow licks of heat caress me with his every touch. Blue coals smoulder in a face lit with desire.

The love we share transforms us as we dance within its flames.

 

  
[](http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Melanieathene/media/lj%20stuff/Firedancer.jpg.html)  
  



End file.
